


Kaylee Has A Small (Crush On Girls) Tattoo

by melodicchaos



Series: Unruly Hearts Week [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, TW: internalized biphobia, cred to the discord for these headcanons, kaylee and Shelby are bi don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: Kaylee was straight.She had to be straight.But girls were so...amazing. Shelby was so amazing.So maybe she wasn’t as straight as she thought.





	Kaylee Has A Small (Crush On Girls) Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is also for Unruly Hearts Week! I did this as a little bonus since someone (cough Maria) was hoping for someone to do Kaylee as their favorite character and then the bi headcanons happened and here we are!

Bisexual. Gay. Lesbian. 

The words were so dirty to Kaylee, words that surrounded her life. If you weren’t straight in Edgewater, Indiana, you might as well burn in Hell. 

So, when Kaylee was fourteen, and started to think girls were more interesting than they were before, and definitely prettier, she pushed it away. Deep down inside of her, down into the pit of her stomach. 

She started dating boys, more boys she could count. She and Shelby dated boys all through middle and high school, kissed boys, slept with boys, everything. Despite forcing herself into this mess, Kaylee did notice one member of the trio not reflecting in the other two’s actions. Alyssa had not dated anyone, and she wasn’t vocal about her crushes like Shelby was. 

Nick was sweet. Dorky, a bit stupid, but he was romantic. And of course, he was on the football team. He treated Kaylee like a queen, surprising her with breakfast on random days during the school year, or taking her out to dinner after football games. Kaylee’s parents loved Nick, since he was a gentleman to her and to them. But...when there was Nick, there was Shelby. 

Shelby, who seemed to get prettier every year and charmed Kaylee over. Shelby, who had Kevin. Shelby, who always insisted on going on double dates. 

Most of the time, Kaylee and Shelby had an interesting relationship. They hyped each other up, for sure. Made sure the other looked good. Like prom night — well, the night of the two proms. 

“Damn, you look hot,” Kaylee murmured, strapping on her heels as she stared at Shelby in awe. 

Shelby laughed, applying lipstick one more time. “Thanks, I know. You look so hot too. Hopefully Kevin can stop being an idiot and actually realize that he misses all this,” she grinned, twirling around a bit. 

“Honestly, I’ve got to hand it to you, Shelbs. Between your updo on me and my makeup, even I’d do me,” Kaylee responded, before turning pink. That definitely came off wrong. It definitely sounded like she wanted Shelby to do her, which...no! Shelby had Kevin and Kaylee had Nick. That was how it worked. That was how it had always worked. 

“Nick sure will want to when he sees you, now come on, we’re going to be late!” Shelby cried, pulling at Kaylee’s arm. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Kaylee sighed, following Shelby out the door. Shelby then Kaylee, that’s how it always was. 

Then came Trent Oliver’s lecture on how every one of the teens in Edgewater, including Kaylee and Shelby, were sinners in their own way. Kaylee, with her tiny little butterfly stick and poke tattoo she did with Shelby at three in the morning one weekend. Shelby, with the fact that she wasn’t a virgin anymore. Nick, for having divorced parents. Kaylee has read the Bible dozens of times, and it has never once said anything about having tattoos or getting divorced. Having sex before marriage, yes. Being gay..yes. But, what Trent was saying did make sense to her. Why were they treated Emma so poorly? Because she was gay? She couldn’t control that. She was always gay. Like how some people are black, or white, or Asian, or whatever. It wasn’t something Emma had control over. 

And it wasn’t something Kaylee had control over either. She had to tell someone. She had to tell Shelby. Her phone was out and her fingers were typing before she could even think, and then the message was sent. 

[To Shelbs: can you come over in like 15? 20?] 

Just as Kaylee was starting to process what she had done, her text messages went off with a piercing ding. 

[From Shelbs: yeah, whats up?]

[To Shelbs: i wanna talk about something]

[From Shelbs: ill be there]

She’ll be there. Kaylee let out a long sigh, throwing a pillow on her bed across the room. Now she had to tell Shelby. There was no backing out now. 

Shelby let herself in, like she always did, and came right up to Kaylee’s room. “Okay, so what did you want to tell me?” 

Kaylee took a deep breath in, staring at all of her cheerleading trophies and gymnastics awards on the wall. “You know that thing the guy from Juilliard was talking about? How Emma was always gay?” she started. 

“Yeah? So what? Emma’s gay, no big deal,” Shelby shrugged, but Kaylee noticed she chewed on her bottom lip a bit. 

“No, Shelbs. There isn’t just gay or straight. I think…” she paused, pulling her knees to her chest. “I think I like girls. I like guys too. I love Nick. But girls are just so..” 

“You’re bisexual,” Shelby stated calmly. “You like girls and boys.”

“Yeah...how did you know that?” Kaylee asked, looking at her best friend in confusion. Shelby leaned over Kaylee’s knees, pressing her lips onto Kaylee’s. The zap of electricity on her lips was nearly identical to the feeling Kaylee had the first time she kissed Nick, the zap upon impact and then the tingling feeling afterwards and the butterflies in her stomach. 

“Because I am too, obviously,” Shelby grinned like the Cheshire Cat, returning to her position on the bed. 

“I’m not going to break up with Nick. Not yet,” Kaylee said suddenly, sitting up straight against the headboard. 

Shelby laughed, pushing back some of her hair. “I’m not saying you should. I broke up with Kevin, because he was being a douche, but you shouldn’t have to. We can still do...this…and have it be our secret, okay?” 

“You want me to cheat? Shelbs, are you serious?” Kaylee raised an eyebrow, staring her down. “No way.”

“You’re right. Bad idea. Maybe someday...our paths will cross again as partners in a relationship, and we can try it again.”

“Maybe,” Kaylee nodded. “Can I at least..kiss you again?” 

“Go ahead,” Shelby agreed, as Kaylee leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the other girl’s lips. 

“Do we tell Alyssa?” 

“Nah. She’ll just make a big deal of it. Like everything else.”

Kaylee smiled. “You’re right. Our secret...but I might tell Nick. I don’t want to lie to him.”

Shelby nodded. “Whatever you want, Kayls. Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are appreciated!


End file.
